Bad Moon Rising
by Chantika19
Summary: The chronicles of Tahlia Lupin. Remus Lupin's little sister.
1. Chapter One: Potions, Prefects and Props

**A/N: In the original documents… I had little breaks… I marked them with a character that this site doesn't read when you upload your story. So there may be a weird jump here and there. Like… a jump from a scene to another, unmarked. I apologize. **

Chapter One: Potions, Prefects, and Propositions 

Tahlia and Remus were only one year apart at Hogwarts. Many people didn't even know she went to Hogwarts, or to put it a better way, many people were unaware of the fact that the sister of a certain Remus Lupin went to Hogwarts. She was, by her fifth year, just as tall as Remus and just as awkward. They shared the same light brown hair and the same deep blue eyes under thick, dark brows. To cut a long story short, they were remarkably similar, almost identical.

Until that summer. 

Over this short period of time, Tahlia's waist slimmed and the width transferred down to her hips. Her face lengthened, small canyons began to form under her cheekbones, while her hair darkened to the colour of her eyebrows. And then her mother began the humiliation.

"Look at her! She's filling out fantastically… And to think, I thought she'd be awkward forever," her mother pointed out to her father one morning at breakfast. Tahlia's father's ears turned red as he turned to Remus, who was laughing so hard a little trickle of milk fell down from his nose. 

"You watch her boy. I don't want her mixing with some too-bold Gryffindor boy, or worse, some slimy Slytherin," Mr. Lupin said sternly to Remus.

"Remus?" Tahlia asked, in the sweetest voice she could muster. She placed her hand on his arm and pulled it back towards her, motioning him to turn away from the window.

Not looking away from the window, Remus sighed. "What, Tahlia?" He understood exactly what her tone meant. She wanted something.

"I think you want to invite me to sit in the same compartment as you this time," she stated matter-of-factly.

"What would give you that impression, after four years of me _not_ asking you to join me and my friends in our compartment?"

"Well... to tell you the truth... I can read minds."

"Ah... Dumbledore taught you, I presume?"

"Actually... _I_ taught _him_. But I'll ask you to keep that between us. He is a little touchy when it comes to his... _shortcomings_."

Tightening his lips, Remus turned to Tahlia. Suppressing a laugh, he leaned over in backseat of the car and proceeded to flick her square on the nose. 

"OW! You stupid git! That hurt!" Tahlia massaged the tip of her nose between her thumb and first finger.

"Tahlia! Remus! Stop your bickering! I am operating a very dangerous Muggle machine and I do not wish to collide with a tree!" yelled a nervous, deep voice from the driver's seat.

Tahlia looked out through the windows, only to find a large expanse of office buildings and cars bustling by. "I don't see any trees. Sorry, Da, but Remus won't let me sit with him and his friends! I asked very politely and he flicked me for no reas... OW! HE DID IT AGAIN!" 

"Remus! Must I remind you how dangerous it is to distract me? I can't concentrate! And… why... well, why can't Tahlia sit with you on the train? Tahlia, don't you usually sit with Lily and Alice anyway? And what about Kimberly?" Mr. Lupin concentrated on the road. Not once did he raise his head while speaking to his children. Small beads of sweat fell down his temple from his hair. Remus turned away and continued to gaze out of his window, eagerly waiting to spot King's Cross Station.

"Well, as you should remember, Lily is head girl, and in that stupid Slug Club, and Alice ... well, Alice is definitely NOT a prefect, but all she does is sit around and snog that Longbottom fellow... I'm surprised they're alive by the time they get to Hogwarts. You'd think after going without air for so long, you'd just shrivel up and conk out." Tahlia stuck her tongue out and feigned gagging as she clutched her stomach. "And Kim... well, you should know we aren't friends anymore."

Remus glared at her from the corner of his eye. He began drumming his fingers against his knee. 

"When you say Kim, you do mean the one that _went_ with Sirius don't you?" Remus said as he smiled, pleased with himself. "Dad, she wouldn't have fun anyway. All I'm going to be doing is reading up a bit on my new classes," implored Remus desperately. "Oh, that's right, never mind. She doesn't want to talk to me; she just wants to get a good look at Sirius. You do know she fancies him?"

"I do not! I just... the whole time I sat with Alice on the way back home last year, there was nothing to do but nap. It's just boring. That's all." Tahlia rolled her eyes and turned to face ahead, where she spotted two large, yellow brick arches on either side of a yellow clock tower. King's Cross railway station.

Mr. Lupin parked the car and the three proceeded into the train station, trunks and parcels shrunken in their pockets and smiles upon their faces. They turned the corner of platform nine and three-quarters and vanished into the brick. Mr. Lupin embraced Tahlia. "I will miss you dearie. And don't go getting into anymore trouble. I don't have time to write apologies to your teachers."

"All right, all right. See you, Da. Love you." Tahlia quickly turned and walked slowly to the train as she looked around for someone she knew. Someone she could sit with.

"Why not let her sit with you this once? I'm sure she won't be a bother, right?"

"Wrong. She'll just make trouble. Besides, I have to sit in the prefect compartment for the first hour or so," Remus said as he hugged his father. Before walking off, he felt a tug on his shirtsleeve. 

"She won't be much trouble, Remus," Mr. Lupin pleaded. Remus rolled his eyes, then nodded at his father. He turned and jogged to the side of the train and stepped aboard. Walking to the front of the aisle, he came to the door that led to the largest, front-most compartment of the train. The prefect compartment. 

Tahlia wandered along the aisle, looking for an empty compartment, when she heard a voice overhead urging passengers to take their seats. _Shit_. Tahlia ducked into the nearest compartment and sat, or half-leaped, onto the empty bench inside. She looked over at the person sitting across from her. She recognized him instantly. Long, black, dirty hair. Beak nose. Permanent glare. _Ah, bloody hell! Not him!_ Tahlia wrinkled her brow. _Of all the compartments in the world!_

"Can't you see this compartment is occupied?" the boy sneered.

"I didn't have anywhere to sit. Just ignore me. I'm waiting for my brother to come by and get me anyway." Might as well make the best of this, Tahlia thought, shifting in her seat so that she was sitting directly opposite the boy. She stuck out her hand and smiled eagerly. Not breaking eye contact with the passing landscape the boy clicked his tongue. After a few moments passed, Tahlia spoke. "Well? Don't you want to shake my hand?" Tahlia's smile faded as she pulled her arm back down to her side. "Fine, don't shake my hand. I know who you are anyway." He peered at her through a piece of hair that was obscuring his eyes. "You're Severus Snape. Right?" She waited for an answer but she didn't expect one. She continued, "My brother, Remus Lupin… his friends loathe you." She giggled, but a strong, fierce voice interrupted her.

"It's hard to ignore you when you unceasingly chatter on, listing the people who hate me!" As he shouted this, he turned abruptly in his seat and glared at her. His eyes bored into her, cursing her in every way possible, ripping her to shreds, insulting her very being. She felt like she could cry. His eyes softened at the sight of her bottom lip quivering. _Oh great! Now you've done it. Now she'll NEVER shut up. What a stupid girl!_ "Come on now," the boy said with utter annoyance, "I would rather hear your stupid ranting about the Marauders then your crying. Of course I'd rather hear nothing at all, but it doesn't seem like that's going to happen any time soon." He turned back in his seat, folded his arms across his chest and made a screwed up face. Trying to look angry, he turned his head slightly and watched her readjust her sweater and wipe under her eyes. She looked at him nervously and began biting the inside of her cheek as she fidgeted with the little grey buttons on her skirt.

"I didn't mean to insult you. I'm sorry." She looked down at her shoes. "I was just trying to make conversation. I suppose I'm not very good at it." She peeked at him, half expecting to be yelled again, or worse, hexed into the next century. Taking in a deep breath then letting out a hard sigh, she fingered her hair back behind her ears.

"How do you know who I am? Aside from the fact that your brother is friends with those ...scum."

Restraining a giggle, Tahlia thought to herself, _first he didn't want to have a conversation, now HE is asking ME questions._

"Well Slughorn... he never shuts up about you. Says you'll be a great Potions master one day. Says you've already surpassed his ability," she spat with a tinge of envy. "Potions is my favourite class, you see, and I've successfully brewed every potion I've been assigned, but I've yet to get an invitation to the Slug Club or any sort of recognition anyway. And you... well, ol' Slug would give his left nut for you to go to one of his stupid little shindigs."

"And how would you know anything about the Slug Club?" the boy mumbled.

"Lily Evans. She told me all about it. I would be sitting with her, but she's  
Head Girl, and, needless to say, in the Slug Club, so I don't get to see much of her on the train." _Come on Remus! Hurry it up will you!_

"You're friends with Lily?" A small flutter erupted inside the boy's stomach.

"Yes. Didn't you know? I see you a lot when Lily, Alice, and I walk down to the lake. They tutor me." She blushed at this embarrassing confession. _Now he's going to think that I have no friends and have to hang out with my tutors! Come on Remus!_ "I have trouble in history, so they help me out a bit. You're in Slytherin aren't you?" He nodded. "I remember seeing you with that handsome blonde boy. Lucius, isn't it?" she smiled to herself. 

"You're in Gryffindor, no doubt?" he replied in a shrill tone. He seemed disgusted with the house. That was not unlike many Slytherins though.

"No. I'm a Ravenclaw. See?" she pointed towards the pin on her sweater. "Of course, I wanted to be in Gryffindor, with my brother and his friends, but of course not. Instead I had to live with complete strangers. I still do, I suppose. I'm not really friends with any of the girls in my class or house anymore. I mean, I'm really only friends with Lily and Alice. Even though they are a year ahead of me, we still get along pretty well. Especially me and Lily," she lied. She looked at Severus. He seemed mildly entertained. She decided to continue. _He seems to like Potions all right. I guess I should stick to that then_, "I'm keen on persuading Lily to tutor me, in the hope that I will finally be invited to that damn Slug Club. Lily took me to the Christmas party last year. I've never had so much fun. But I'd much rather be there on invitation from Slughorn than her," she giggled.

"So, Lily goes to these meetings often does she?" He tried his best to sound impassive.

"Yes, she hates them though. She has a lot of friends and other things to do though. I don't really…"

"Have many friends or other things to do?"

"Both... Neither"

Severus pondered a moment. "Do you have money?"

"Why?" She was confused.

"If you pay me, and it won't be cheap mind you, I may be able to tutor you." A huge smile stretched across her face. "And put in a good word to Slughorn." 

Just as he made his offer, Tahlia heard a knock at the door and Remus stepped inside the compartment.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." Remus did a double take at the boy. _My sister must be a masochist! Or blind_, he thought as he spied the enormous smile across her face. "You can come and sit with me if you'd like."

Tahlia stood up and crossed the compartment, following Remus into the aisle, she turned to close to door.

"Oh, wait." Remus listened as she poked her head through the doorway. "How about Friday? After lunch?" He listened for a response from the boy but heard none. Tahlia shut the door and proceeded down the hall following Remus, an enormous grin plastered on her face.


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting the Marauders

**Summary:** Tahlia meets Remus' friends and has another chat with Severus. Review!

**Chapter Two: Meeting the Marauders — and Final Negotiations**

Remus came to a compartment and opened the door in front of Tahlia. She walked in and Remus followed, closing the door behind him. Sitting inside were three boys. On one side, she spotted two of the most popular boys in school. _Sirius Black and James Potter. This ought to be good! _They were laughing at the stumpy boy sitting across from them. He had a horrifying look upon his face and green goo oozing from his nostrils.

"It's not funny! And it HURTS!" shouted the smaller boy. _This must be Peter. _

"Okay, Okay. Just... just let... just let me catch my breath!" James spat while laughing and clutching his stomach, almost falling over. After a few moments and a flick of a wand, the laughing ceased, as well as the oozing. Remus took the seat beside Peter. He looked over at a nervous Tahlia then stood up and gestured at her.

"This, gentlemen, is my sister. She will be joining us this afternoon because she doesn't have any friends," Remus said, as he struggled to not laugh. Tahlia's eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

"I have friends, Remus!" she shouted defensively. "They all are just… busy." She pinched the inside of her cheek between her teeth. Remus sat down and motioned Tahlia to do the same. She took the empty space between James and Sirius.

"By the way," Remus faced Tahlia with a confused look upon his face, "was I mistaken or did you arrange a date with Severus Snape?" he asked. Sirius and James looked at each other then at Tahlia.

"GROSS! Are you REALLY going out with Snivellus?" Sirius asked, as he contorted his face into what looked like a raisin.

"NO!" _You idiot, Remus!_ "He's going to tutor me in Potions and help me get into the Slug Club," she spat, as quickly as possible. "That's all." she looked at Sirius and his face began to go back to its normal, lovely self. Both he and James extended their hands to her. She shook them and smiled.

Sirius grinned and nudged Tahlia with his elbow. "It's strange that we've never spoken before." He turned to Remus, who was rummaging though the contents of his trunk. It rather looked as though he was sorting pebbles. "What are you doing?" Sirius asked, half laughing. Remus looked up and realized how strange he must have looked.

He gave a small laugh. "I'm looking for my new Charms book." Then, realizing that that must have been even more confusing, he went on, "I shrunk my trunk." Tahlia giggled as Remus found the right speck in his palm. _"Engorgio!" _

"Alright, Moony, why haven't you introduced us to your little sis' before?" Sirius looked back at Tahlia, flashing a flirty smile. Remus looked up to find Tahlia biting her lip and giggling as Sirius dipped his head up and down, trying to catch her eye.

"_That _is exactly the reason why I haven't introduced her," he said timidly, as he rolled his eyes back to the book in his lap. Sirius looked to James and gave him a devilish wink. James fought the urge to laugh and instead leaned forward in his seat.

"You're friends with Lily, aren't you?" James whispered to Tahlia.

"Yes, she tutors me. I don't know if she considers me a friend, but I consider her as one." Tahlia lowered her eyes, humbled.

"You have a lot of tutors for being in Ravenclaw," Sirius said, and then winked at her. _He winks more than anyone on earth. I'm sure of it,_ she thought.

"I _am_ in Ravenclaw, but _nobody_ pays attention in History of Magic. Well… besides Lily. However, I'm not bad in Potions. In fact, it's my best subject. It's just that I want to be in Slug Club. Besides, Severus has agreed to help m-"

"He is actually going to help someone!" Sirius implored, shocked. "Why didn't you just ask Lily to tutor you? If she is your friend, it should be no big deal, and then you won't have to hang around the likes of that _thing_."

"Well actually, that was my initial plan, but Severus offered his help before I even got a chance to talk to Lily about it. And to be totally honest, Severus is better in Potions," Tahlia reasoned.

James let out a little huff of air at Tahlia's last comment, then turned away and tried to engage in a conversation with Peter. Sirius seemed to be pondering something, and then an odd, smug smile made its way across his face.

He turned to the other three boys in the compartment. "D'you think Snivelly has the hots for Mini-Moony?" he shouted. His face turned red as he cackled.

"Ew," mumbled Peter. Tahlia turned nervously in her seat. Not knowing why, she felt oddly excited entertaining the thought of Severus liking her.

"What would give you the impression that he likes me?" she asked, hiding her excitement, trying only to sound curious. _No one has ever 'liked' me. What am I thinking! It's just Snape. Even if he liked me, I don't like him. Not in that way, or any way for that matter, _she thought.

"No, he doesn't. He doesn't like her, I mean. Just leave her alone," Remus said, noting Tahlia's nervousness.

A few hours later, Tahlia heard another overhead announcement. They were to arrive at Hogwarts in just a few minutes. Pulling her trunk out of her pocket then sorting through the tiny items, she found what she was looking for. "_Engorgio!_" she commanded, pointing her wand to her lap.

A long black and blue fabric hung across her knees as she put her trunk back into her pocket. Standing up, Tahlia slipped her robes on over her clothes and sat back down beside Sirius. Within a few minutes, the train came to a stop and students began pouring out onto the platform. Tahlia looked around for Lily. _Where is she? Damn it! I have to sit alone in the carriages, too, I suppose?_ Just then, she spotted Severus by himself, making his way to a carriage. She ran to catch up with him. Slowing down as she came closer to him, then walking next to him, she tapped the boy on his shoulder.

"Do you mind if I sit with you again?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes. _I wonder if he thinks I'm pretty._ The boy turned to her and nodded as they climbed into the nearest carriage. "So about the tutoring, how much is this going to cost? I'll have to write my Dad, but I'm sure we can work out a good sum," she said as she smiled and hopped on the seat next to him. Ignoring her, the boy looked out of the window. She continued, "I'm really excited, you know?" Tahlia said shyly.

The boy turned and watched her. She was fidgeting with her buttons again. _She isn't bad looking. It's too bad she's stupid. I wonder how she got into Ravenclaw. Her hair looks nice in this light, _he thought to himself. Averting his eyes, he looked at her hands. "You don't have to pay me. Just buy your own supplies and ingredients," _Great, nice way to lose out on some easy money. Certain ingredients can be expensive though._ "And I don't want anyone to know about this," he said quietly, as he returned his gaze back out the window.

"Thank you so much, Severus!" Tahlia screeched. Just then, the boy felt a warm, gentle touch to his cheek. _Did she just kiss me?_ he thought, embarrassed.

"I said I would tutor you, not be your boyfriend! I don't even know your name!" he spat, as he wiped his cheek with his sleeve. Tahlia giggled and folded her hands in her lap.

"It's Tahlia."

"What?"

"My name! It's Tahlia. But no jokes, okay?"

"I don't know any jokes about your name. Do you know any jokes about Severus?"

"I'll meet you in the library, then? Or where?"

"Well, there isn't much of a Potions lab in there. I'll ask Professor Slughorn if I could use his classroom. We'll have to do it later then. He has classes after lunch," Severus said. He turned to Tahlia, again averting his eyes from her face and focusing on something less dismaying to his ego. Watching her ankles cross over each other, he began, "Meet me in front of Slughorn's classroom after dinner on Friday. Bring your Potions book and some parchment and a quill." Just as he finished, their carriage came to a halt. They exited it and made their separate ways up the path.

After the sorting and the start of term feast, Tahlia made her way upstairs to the Ravenclaw tower following a prefect and the first years. When she arrived at the dormitories, she settled into her usual corner, away from the four other girls.

_I'll have to spend yet another year alone. Remus may have his flaws, but at least he has friends to support him. Five years in this school and I haven't been able to keep a friend for longer than one. Only a couple tutors. I can't wait to get out of here and go back to London. I miss Mum and Dad all ready. I wonder what Severus is doing right now. He doesn't seem to have very many friends, either. Maybe the Malfoy bloke, but I've only seen them together at meals. And what the devil does 'Snivellus' mean?_ Tahlia thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three: Tractus Confuto

**Summary: **Tahlia has her first Potions lesson. Review!

**Chapter Three: Tractus Confuto**

The next week breezed by, and still no luck came to Tahlia. She had not met one new person on her own. Every day, when she ate her meals, she sat alone at the Ravenclaw table and every day after her classes, she retreated to the library to finish her homework. _Finally! It's Friday, and it's dinner. In no time, I'll be in my first lesson with Severus! _she thought. Just as she began to serve herself, Sirius Black walked across the hall and took the seat opposite her. She looked up to find him smiling mischievously at her. She bit her bottom lip as a soft pink colour came upon her cheeks.

"Hello again, Lupin," he said, as he extended his hand out to her.

"What brings you here?" she asked shyly through a smile as she reached up to shake his hand.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've been watching you the last couple of days. Why don't you sit with anyone?" he implored, wrinkling his forehead. Tahlia thought that this was by far his most attractive face: the dumbfounded expression.

"I don't have any friends in my house… anymore. I've actually been very busy will school work, so I haven't had time to catch up with Lily and Alice, either," she explained. Tahlia looked at Sirius hopefully.

"Well," he started, "James and I thought you might want to sit with us at the Gryffindor table. So... what do you say?" Tahlia looked down at her plate, then over to the Gryffindor table where she saw Remus talking with Peter.

"All right, sure." She smiled and got up from her seat. Sirius waited for her to gather her things before walking her back to where he had been sitting.

"Hey, Remus. Dad sent some money for Hogsmeade and Halloween. I left it back in my room though. I'll bring it down tomorrow at breakfast," Tahlia explained as she slid into the seat beside him. She continued, "You didn't have to invite me to sit with you. I have to leave and meet Severus pretty soon, anyway. But... thanks, I suppose." Remus forced a smile.

"It wasn't _my_ idea to invite you over," he droned. Tahlia looked over at Sirius. He winked. _Of course he winked! I swear; he winks more than he blinks! _she thought. Tahlia started eating when she saw Severus walking towards the arch that led to the hall.

"I've got to go, Remus. Thanks for letting me sit with you." She patted him on his head and messed up his hair. Tahlia picked up her bag and walked briskly out into the hall. She reached the door to Slughorn's class then leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Tahlia stood up and looked around for Severus. She spotted him briskly walking towards her. He had a set of keys in his hands that he used to unlock the classroom and they entered.

"Did you bring what I told you to?" the boy spat, making it his mission not to look her in the face.

"_Hello,_ Severus... yes, I did... but I was thinking... I'm really quite good in Potions. I don't really know what we could do or work on. I'm not meaning to sound arrogant or anything like that. It's just, what exactly are we going to be doing? How can I improve if I'm already advanced?" Tahlia asked nervously, as they walked to the nearest station.

"Fine. If Potions is so easy for you, then here." He sounded offended as shoved an open book at Tahlia. She looked down at the page and quickly back at Severus. "Brew it. I'll give you twenty-five minutes," he instructed, as a smug smile stretched across his face. _Have fun with that, girl. It took me a month to perfect that potion, _he thought.

"This is more advanced than N.E.W.T. level potions!" Tahlia felt her temples began to throb. _He is such an ass, _she mused, _how does he expect me to do this? _She set the book down on the desk with the cauldron on it. She read, "Tractus Confuto Serum," then glanced at Severus. "What does this do exactly?"

"It slows time," he hissed, overly annoyed. Tahlia rolled her eyes at this.

"Care to elaborate?"

"It makes it so that for every hour that goes by, every hour to normal standards that is, lasts two hours... to the person who drinks it. I was able to brew it my fifth year. If you're as good as you think, it should be no problem." He leaned against the desk behind him and folded his arms to his chest. "Slughorn has permitted me to use what ever supplies required. They're just in that cupboard. Go ahead." Tahlia looked down at the book.

"Hellebore... shrivelfigs... MOONSTONE! Do you REALLY think Professor Slughorn keeps an extra supply of moonstone!" she yelled, and slammed the book closed, glaring at the boy. He reached into his pocket and pulled a small cloth.

"I've brought some of my own." He walked over to her desk and placed it next to the book. "Come on then. Get the rest of ingredients, and bring the book." He walked over to the cabinet and unlocked the cupboard with the same ring of keys he used to open the door. After collecting all the bottles and bags of ingredients she needed, they walked back to the station. Tahlia laid all the ingredients over the table in perfect rows and columns. She returned to the book and began reading. After a few moments, she began to grind the shrivelfigs. She added them to the cauldron. After a few more moments, after grinding, cutting, and juicing several other ingredients and adding them to the cauldron, she began to stir the concoction. Severus retreated to a seat against the desk at the other end of the classroom. Trying to look unimpressed, he began cleaning his nails and whistling the Hogwarts school song. "Aren't you done yet? You only have fifteen more minutes," he mocked. Barely looking up from the cauldron, she eyed him and whispered something under her breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?" he asked. He snorted in amusement and returned to picking at the dirt from under his nails. Every so often, he checked the time on his pocket watch. "Seven more minutes, Lupin," he teased. He looked up at her and at that very moment, she plopped the moonstone into the liquid with a smile upon her face. Severus huffed at this. _She better not waste my moonstone. It's not exactly cheep, _he scorned. He heard a soft noise, like a whisper. "Did you say something?"

Tahlia raised her voice, "I said, I'm done." She ran a hand over her forehead and through her hair, wiping back the sweat that had beaded on her skin. "Don't you want to come take a look? I don't know if I did it correctly, but I tried my hardest." She moved away from the desk as Severus strode to the cauldron and looked down. He looked back up at Tahlia with a horrible, screwed up, disgusted face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" he yelled at her.

She shuddered. "I did everything the book told me to... except, I changed my mixing rhythm just a bit," she said quickly and quietly. _What could I have done? It can't be that bad, whatever it was. Oh, COME ON! _she thought. Severus was about to continue, but bit his tongue. Stepping away from the cauldron, he turned to Tahlia and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"You've done it," he said serenely. He walked back to the cabinet and retrieved three medium-sized phials. Returning beside the cauldron, he turned back to Tahlia. He sighed, "Well, let's bottle it then. It would be a waste to throw it out." She walked slowly to his side and reached for a phial.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I thought I wasted your moonstone. I will replace it anyway... but, why... well, why did you get so upset?" She slightly leaned over the desk trying to look the boy in the eye. He filled one phial, placed a cork in it, set it down, and turned back to Tahlia.

"I didn't think you would actually be able to do it... I was wrong," he grudgingly admitted. "I don't know what I can do to help you. I don't know why Slughorn hasn't noticed you. Or has, and decided to ignore you." He reached for the second phial and proceeded to fill it.

"Hey…I've got an idea. Maybe you can go through my notebook, " she asked hopefully. "I have fully documented every potion I've ever brewed. From looking over that, I have these …_theories_ about a large number of ingredients: how to cut them properly, how to grind them efficiently, when to add them to a potion, how to mix them. Maybe you can look it over?" Waiting for Severus to answer her, she began chewing the inside of her cheek (a nervous habit she has had ever since she could remember).

"I do that as well. Keep a notebook, I mean," Severus conferred, slightly taken aback. He continued, "I can bring it next week and compare them." He corked the second phial and placed it on the desk. Tahlia finished filling the last one and handed it to Severus. Their hands brushed against each other's. _His hands are so warm and soft_, she thought. He put a cork in the last phial and began to clear the desk. Tahlia slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder and waited for Severus to finish cleaning. He returned his wand to a pocket on his side and turned to Tahlia. He smiled weakly and self-consciously. "Until next week, then?" he asked. After nodding and shaking hands with the boy, Tahlia turned and began walking away. After a few steps, she stopped, looking over her shoulder at Severus.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" she inquired.

"Nothing in particular," he said suspiciously. "Why?" he asked. She turned completely around and started fidgeting with her buttons. _What is so bloody interesting about her buttons? _he thought.

"Well, _maybe_, instead of meeting next week… we can get together tomorrow?" She looked everywhere except at him. "We can go sit by the lake or something. If we are just going to be looking over some notes, we don't have to stay inside a classroom...I don't ever have anything to do over the weekends."

"Why don't you ever have anything to do?" he asked.

She looked at him, shamed, and explained, "I don't really have any friends. I use to have one, but we haven't talked for a good six months." She looked up at him. A piece of hair obscured his eyes and he flicked it back.

He thought for a moment, then answered, "Where do you want to meet?"


	4. Chapter Four: Two Invitations

**Summary: **Tahlia receives two long awaited invitations. Review Please!

**Chapter Four: Two Invitations**

A large slither of light crept through the window curtains of Tahlia's dormitory, and right across her eyes. Still half asleep, she stirred in bed and let out an angry groan. _It's too early! _Unfortunately, she had always been a light sleeper. She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. _Ewww..._ She peered around and found that she was the only one left there. After completing her usual morning routine, and packing her potions notebook into her satchel, Tahlia made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She looked up and down the Slytherin table but couldn't find Severus anywhere. _He must have already made his way down there. Shite. How late am I?_ She walked to the back end of the Ravenclaw table and grabbed two croissants. She made her way through the front hall and out of the main gate then spotted him at the edge of the water. He sat under two huge trees, a small black speck among a great green and blue backdrop. She walked to the tree and sat beside him. He was reading, but stopped and looked up.

"You're early," he mumbled.

"Oh, good! I thought I was late… Did you eat?" She pushed the croissant towards him.

"No I didn't." He raised his eyebrows. "Thank you." Severus closed the book and took the croissant. After a few minutes, they had both finished eating. He wiped his mouth and reached next to him. He held a deep brown, leather bound journal. "This is my notebook. Did you bring yours?" he asked, never looking directly at Tahlia.

"Here it is!" she said brightly. She held out an embroidered, bright red, satiny diary. Severus thought that it much resembled a kimono. "Why don't we trade books for a while, then, if it's all right with you, I can copy down a few tips?" she suggested.

"That's fine."

They traded notebooks and began to read. Tahlia's notebook was by far bigger and contained more writing. As Severus read, he discovered that almost half of what Tahlia had written was new to him. "When did you find time to do all of these?" he asked, shocked at how much information her notebook contained.

"Well, I do most of them over my summer holiday; I don't really have many distractions then. Like I said, Kim and I 'lost touch' —I guess you could say, before school let out. We didn't see much of each other out of school anyway. I suppose I spend most of my free time working on potions." Tahlia looked out over the water. She could faintly see Hogsmeade through some trees across the lake. "Do you have many friends?" she asked.

"No."

He continued flipping through the notebook. "May I borrow this?" She looked over at him, confused. _Oh, the notebook, _she thought.

"Oh, sure." He closed the book and smiled weakly. It still slightly resembled a sneer, but it was definitely an improvement. _Why must she insist on looking at me when she talks to me?_ He looked down at a patch of grass and began to pull on it.

"I don't need to borrow yours," she said as she handed back his journal. "I knew how to do all those by the time I was in my fifth year," she said, feigning the boy's voice. She stood abruptly and put her hand out to him. "Want to have a walk?" she asked.

"No. I was meaning to go to the library and start studying for the N.E.W.T.s.," he said, focusing his eyes on the Quidditch pitch. "I haven't been there all week."

"I go there every day; after all of my classes. Do you go there often? ...I mean, besides this week," she said, rolling her eyes and putting her hands in her sweater pocket.

"I go there sometimes," he admitted as he stood and grabbed the few books he had by his side.

"Would you mind if I went with you? ...I have some homework due Monday, I was going to go anyway," she asked hopefully. "That is, unless I'd be a distraction." She grabbed up her satchel and slung it around her neck so that it rested against her opposite hip. "I understand if it is... Sometimes I have a hell of a time trying to study, even in the library, so no hard feelings." They began to walk up the hill towards the main door.

"You can come if you'd like," he said out of the corner of his mouth. _I suppose she could be a real Ravenclaw. _he thought. "Oh, before I forget" — Severus reached into his pocket, pulled out three phials and handed them to Tahlia — "your Tractus Confuto... It really is quite useful. I used it to study for my O.W.L.s two years ago." She took two and left one in his hand.

"You can keep one. It was your moonstone." She smiled. _He must be one of the tallest boys at Hogwarts, _she thought.

The next month breezed by. Almost every day after their classes, Severus and Tahlia would sit in the library and study together. Then, every Friday after dinner, they would work on a new potion. One weekend they even sat by the lake and talked about Potions most of the day. Severus made his crude remarks more often than not, but Tahlia would just laugh them off. She thought he took himself too seriously.

At dinner on the second Saturday in October, Dumbledore announced that there would be a trip to Hogsmeade in a weeks time. _Here's my chance, _Tahlia thought. _Even if he agrees to go with me just as friends... It's better than nothing. _Tahlia had made it a habit of sitting with Remus for all of her meals.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" she asked her brother.

"I suppose. I may have to study, but I hope I'll be able to... Why? You can't tag along with us, if that's what you mean to ask," he teased.

She rolled her eyes and replied, "No. I'm not sure if I'm going or not."

"Oh, by the way. Lily asked about you yesterday. This whole time I thought you'd been around with her, but she says she hasn't seen you since last year. Where have you been?" Remus asked.

"I've just been busy, that's all."

Tahlia set her cutlery down and stood up from her seat. She began walking away when she heard her name and turned around to see Sirius beckoning her. She walked back to her place but didn't sit down.

"You've never been to Hogsmeade, Tahlia?" he asked innocently. _What is he getting at? He wants to tease me some more, no doubt,_ she thought.

"No, never."

She shifted her weight onto one foot and placed her hands on her hips. "Is that all then?" she sighed.

"No, it's not all… Fancy going with me?"

Just then, a large clanking of metal startled Tahlia. Remus had dropped his fork onto his plate and icily scowled at Sirius. He then looked up at Tahlia and a blank look fell upon his face. _Wait... is he actually asking me on a date? Sirius Black is asking ME on a date? _Tahlia excitedly mused.

"Ye... of cor... Sure I will!" she spat eagerly.

"Good." He winked yet again and continued; "I'll see you at breakfast then." He bit his lip mockingly then smiled. She turned away and sauntered off. Just as she was exiting the Great Hall, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"This is for you, ugly." Severus smiled smugly and handed her a heavy beige envelope with a wax, snake seal. She rolled her eyes then took the letter. She opened it avidly, unfolded the parchment and began to read:

_Dear Miss Lupin,  
I have been most impressed by your  
skill in my class, AND by Mr. Snape's  
insistent pleas to invite you into my  
club. 'Slug Club,' as I'm sure you know,  
is an exclusive group of advanced  
students... _

She looked up at Severus reading the letter over her shoulder. "Is this an invitation?" she asked, aghast.

"Yes, that it is. I feel sorry for you though... You won't get to see me as often," he said sarcastically.

"That is hardly loss," she said matter-of-factly, and giggled.

"You know, I won't ever go to that stupid Club with you, just so you know." She rolled her eyes and pushed on the boy's shoulders. She couldn't help but smile. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he winced.

"Thank you Severus. It means a lot to me!" She let go, placed the letter in her satchel and began walking to the library. She stopped when she noticed the boy was not following. She turned around and saw him standing in the same spot.

"I'm glad that you're no longer infatuated with me," he sounded almost let down.

"What does that even mean? I was never _infatuated_ with you!"

"Well you couldn't keep your greedy lips off me!" he spat back. "Fine. Just don't ask me for any favours ever again. I help someone, and what do I get in return —"

"Nothing," she finished, "I only kissed you once you know." He scoffed as they continued their walk upstairs.

"You're lucky that I'm so sympathetic towards intellectually disadvantaged people, such as yourself. If I didn't feel sorry for you... Well, I wouldn't be here to help you study," he assured her.

"_You're_ the git." Tahlia hit the boy in the shoulder again. They turned the corner and she curtly grazed his cheek with a kiss before he shoved her face away with both hands and scowled. "_I_ should be tutoring _you_," she scorned.


	5. Chapter Five: Sirius Regret

**Summary: **Tahlia spends the morning with Sirius. Please, Review. I'll be your best friend…

* * *

**Chapter Five: Sirius Regret**

"So, did you hear about Hogsmeade?" Tahlia said, blushing. Severus scoffed and went back to his work. "Well?"

"As a matter of fact I have. Why do you ask?" the boy hissed under his breath. Tahlia hesitated for a moment, then began to speak.

"Are you going with anyone?" she asked. Severus frowned and inexplicably became a bit quesy. "Because I'm going with Sirius Black," she finished. Now he wasn't just feeling queasy, he felt nauseated.

"When did you ask him?" Severus spat, sounding disgusted.

"As a matter of fact _he_ asked _me_. You may think I'm disgusting... but some people might find me attractive!" she whispered loudly.

"I didn't mean that," he sneered. "I meant to ask when this all happened." He pursed his lips. "He is just going to use you. You know he just wants to snog... or shag! That all depends on you though!"

"It happened right now, right before I walked into the hall... And just because no one wants to snog you, doesn't mean you can go around stopping everyone else from doing it!" She jumped up and grabbed her things together, shoving them into her bag. Tahlia stood at the side of the desk and sighed. Severus sat quietly in his chair with a vacant look about him. "I didnt mean tha-" she started, but she was cut off.

"YES YOU DID! You're nothing but a stupid twit, like every says you are!" Her bottom lip began to quiver as she turned and ran out of the library, passing a furious Madame Pince.

Right as she passed through the door, she slammed into something. _Someone_. She looked up as tears flooded her eyes and poured down her cheeks. _Remus!_

"Whats going on, Lia?" Tahlia heard another familiar voice.

_Sirius_.

"Are you ok? What happened?" she heard him ask. She thought he sounded worried as Remus wiped the tears off of her face.

"What's the matter?" Remus asked.

"Severus... he... he told me I was a stupid twit like every says I am! People don't really say that do they, Remus?" she spat out between sobs. Sirius' eyes fumed.

"Where is he? Is he in there?" Sirius yelled as he pointed and walked towards the library entrance. Remus grabbed Sirius' arm tightly.

"Come on, Sirius, I'm a prefect, you know I can't let you go in there." Sirius' nostrals flared. He yanked his arm back away from Remus.

"I guess I'll just have to wait until you're not around," he stated matter-of-factly. Then Tahlia spoke up.

"No you won't." She wiped her eyes with the hankercheif Remus gave to her then continued, "he didn't mean it. I know he didn't mean it ...he just didn't think it was a good idea for me to go with you to Hogsmeade, Sirius. And I told him that..." she began to cry again, "I told him that just because nobody wants to snog _him_ doesn't mean he can go around stopping everybody else from doing it." She took another deep breath and and wiped her face again. Sirius relaxed his stance as Remus' face contorted into a confused expression.

"Is that where you've been all this month? You've been 'romping' around with Snape?" Remus' face contorted even more. Sirius joined the conversation again.

"Just because you told Snivelly something that is _completely_ true, doesnt mean he can insult you..."

"Sirius, will you just leave him alone? Will you promise me you'll just forget about all this?" Tahlia pleaded, taking hold of the front of his shirt. "...And yes. That is where I've been the last month Remus." Not taking her eyes off Sirius, Tahlia waited. "Do you promise?" she begged him.

"Fine," he gave in.

The next morning, on her way to breakfast, Sirius met Tahlia outside her common room. "Goodmorning …You look very pretty." He extended his elbow to her. Placing her arm threw it she felt her face go hot. "I thought maybe you'd like spend the day with me. It's Sunday: No homework." He smiled and put his hand up to her forehead. "Are you alright? ...You looked flushed." Tahlia giggled and quickly looked away. _He noticed! How stupid he must think I am! Blushing like a little girl!_ she thought. Sirius continued. "So what do you say?"

"Oh, well... Alright. That sounds nice." She flashed him a toothy smile. They entered the great hall arm-in-arm and made their way over to Remus and Peter. They took their seats.

"Hey, Remus..." Tahlia leaned her head on his shoulder. Remus ignored her and shrugged her off. "What's your problem?" She looked around the table but only saw nicely combed, groomed hair. "Where is James?"

"He had a late night... out with Lily. He's still asleep." _I thought Lily hated Potter._ Sirius chuckled.

Sirius and Tahlia finished their breakfast then made their way outside. The air stung her nose and cheeks. As they were walking, Tahlia felt a warm hand sweep across hers. Sirius did this a few more times before finally entwining his fingers with hers.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We are going to the bridge... You'll like it."

"I've been there before, you know?"

"Not with me."

Tahlia blushed again, and Sirius noticed again. She blamed it on the cold. They walked half way across the bridge and came to a halt. Sirius leaned onto the siding. Tahlia did the same. "This is where I like to come and think," Sirius whispered. _And bring girls to snog_, she thought. After a few minutes Sirius was no longer gazing into the valley, but at Tahlia. He scooted closer to her and bringing one hand up, pushed a piece of hair back, behind her ear. "Your hair is really soft..." Tahlia turned to Sirius.

"Thanks." Tahlia's stomach turned. _Please don't kiss me, Please don't kiss me, Please don't kiss me. I don't know how. I'm going to screw everything up!_ Sirius leaned into her face. He was no more that an inch away from her. She felt his breath warming her face and a second later he was pressing his lips onto hers. Tahlia closed her eyes tight. _Oh gosh!_

Sirius placed his hands on her waist and pulled her into him. Leaving one hand on her hip, he moved his other up her back then under her hair to her neck. _He really seems to know what hes doing...is that a good thing or a bad thing?_ Tahlia pushed him away. She took two steps back to be completely rid of his grasp. "Is this the only reason you brought me here?" She quickly averted her eyes away from him, studying the wood under her feet. Sirius let out a sigh, like this had happened before. No doubt it had.

"If you mean to ask if I brought you here to kiss you...then yes. I did. But not only to do that: I wanted to spend the day with you." Sirius put out his hand. Tahlia didn't budge.

"What else did you want to do then?"

"What?" Sirius asked, confused.

"What else did you want to do? Besides kiss me. You said you brought me here to kiss me, but also to do other things; to spend the day with me. What were those things, Sirius?" She waited for an answer but recieved nothing. _The sleeze!_ She turned around and made her way back to the castle. Not knowing where to go, she decided to find Severus. She owed him an apology, and she missed him.


	6. Chapter Six: Hogsmeade

**Summary: **Hogsmeade weekend! Yay! Review… PLEASE… I've got an illness…and the only cure …in more cowbell…er…I mean, reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Hogsmeade**

Failing miserably to find Severus, Tahlia decided to continue her task the next morning. Walking to the library after a Snape-less breakfast, Tahlia heard a familiar voice calling her. A _female_ voice.

"Tahlia! Wait!" Tahlia turned to find a girl running towards her. _Bright red hair ...Lily?_ "Hey! Where have you been all this time? I know you probably don't need my help anymore, on your schoolwork I mean, but you never come around Alice and me anymore. We've missed you!" the girl said sweetly while patting Tahlia's arm.

"Oh... I'm real sorry, Lily. I've actually been just ...around. I wasn't sure if you and Alice would be too busy studying for the N.E.W.T.s. So I thought I'd just leave you be." Tahlia began playing with the buttons on her sweater.

"Nonsense! I spotted you at our table yesterday, but I was on my way out. I made it my mission to find you today... Which I have! How about you and me go to Slug Club together?" Lily smiled pointing in the direction on their potions classroom.

"Is there a meeting today?" Tahlia started excitedly, "Yesterday I got an invitation from Slughorn, but I never finished reading the letter. I didn't think it would be so soon! Of course I'll go!" The girls made their way down the hall. While walking, Lily nudged Tahlia with her elbow.

"Are you _going_ with Sirius Black?" Lily asked between a giggle.

"Oh...no. He asked me to Hogsmeade, but that's all. I'm not even sure if I'm _going there_ with him. What gave you that impression?"

"Well, I hope I'm not being too bold, but you know that little Weasley boy? The first year? William ...or maybe Bill? Bright red hair? Anyway, he told James last night that you and Sirius were at the the bridge yesterday ...snogging like mad!" Lily chuckled. "If you do decide to go along with him, to Hogsmeade, James and I are going to that fluffy tea shop ...you two should come along."

"Thanks, I'll think about it." They entered the classroom and made their way to the circle of people near the front. Tahlia and Lily took the two seats nearest Professor Slughorn's seat and the meeting began.

At dinner that night, Tahlia decided to sit back at the Ravenclaw table. She took a seat near the front of the hall and began to serve her dinner. Looking up, strait ahead of her, was Severus, eating _his_ dinner. A smile crept onto her face. He was also sitting alone. A little while after, Severus stood up from his seat and made his way out of the hall. Tahlia quickly set her things away and followed after him. Finding him about to turn the corner down to the Slytherin dungeons, she yelled to him.

"Severus! Wait!" She ran up to him and took hold of his left arm, causing him to jerk mid-step. "I need to talk to you," she pleaded. He shrugged her hand away and leaned against the wall behind him. He brought his hand up near his face, and fixed his attention on his nails.

"What is it?" he droned monotonously, not looking up from his hand.

"I didn't mean what I said the other day." She pushed the boy's hand down, away from his face. "And if it makes a difference, you were right about Sirius." Focusing instead on the opposite wall, Severus began.

"Well ...No one says your a stupid twit," he almost whispered. "But I wouldn't go as far as to include me in in that group ...yet."

Tahlia sighed desperately, "Will you just sit with me again?"

"Fine." He finally turned his gaze at the girl. "Tomorrow, after classes. I'll meet you in the library." He turned to continue when Tahlia called him again. Severus looked over his shoulder at her.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" She put her hands behind her back to stop herself from fingering her buttons.

"What about Sirius?" Severus' forehead wrinkled.

"What about him?" She walked towards him. "I don't want to go with him. I want to go with you." The boy looked down at her; he couldn't help but smile at her own grin.

"Alright. I'll go. Only because I need a new quill." She jumped and swung her arms around him.

"We'll have so much fun! I promise you!" she sqeeked. He maneuvered out of her grasp trying to conceal an amused grin. Severus though her too easily pleased, like a child. He often found himself speculating the connotation of this trait. He determined it was a pleasent and rather amiable attribute.She let go and turned to make her way to her dormitory. Severus did the same.

He walked through the open potrait hole and into the dark common room. The only light came from a blazing fire. An older boy was sitting in a chair in the corner eyeing him. Fire relfected and flickered in his water blue eyes as the warm light spilled over his face and frame. He was long and thin and had silvery blond hair down to his shoulders. The boy sat up and walked slowly towards Severus.

"Snape." He nodded. "Take a seat." The boy pointed pointed his wand at Severus and yelled something he had never heard before. Suddenly he felt excrutiating pain seer throughout his entire being, like tiny pins slowly being pushed into every inch of his body. He fell to the floor, convulsing, then Lucius released the curse. He walked towards the boy clutching his stomach on the ground. Placing a firm hand over Severus' mouth, he spat. "I'm going to make you an offer...and if you are smart, you will not pass it up." He gave a throaty laugh and continued, "Because if you do decide to decline this invitation, there will be very ghastly consequences." A repugnant smile stretched across his face.

Boys and girls lined the main hall along with each head of house. Each child handed their professor a small, square piece of parchment as they passed. A permission slip. Tahlia looked around her. In the Gryffindor line she spotted Lily waving at her, holding hands with James. _I thought she hated Potter?_ Not far behind, she found Sirius leaning against the wall looking strait at her. She stepped out of line and made her way towards him.

"Are you still mad at me?" he mocked.

"No. I'm not mad at you. I just wanted to let you know I won't be able to accompany you today. A friend of mine doesn't have anyone to go with, and I don't want them going alone... Or staying here," she said slowly, trying to look Sirius in the eye, but failing and quickly averting her eyes every five seconds.

"I thought you didn't have any friends." He looked at her confused and suspicious.

"Well, I do. ...And that's that," she said quickly. She turned and walked to the back of the Ravenclaw line. After five minutes, Lily, James and Sirius had exited the hall. Tahlia looked around for Severus but didn't see him. Now she was next in line. She handed her permission slip to Professor Flitwick and walked towards the door. She looked one last time behind her, then turned back and made her way across the path. Just then Severus walked quickly to her side from a bench just outside the exit. "Severus! I thought you had stood me up!"

"No. I've just been waiting here. Freezing, I might add. No thanks to you. What were you doing, writing another potion book?." he deprecatingly spat.

"Nevermind that," she quickly recovered, "Where do you suppose we should go then? I've never been." Her hands were slightly shaking, part out of excitement, part out of nervousness.

"There isn't much there. Nothing very interesting. Although, I need a new quill or two. We can go to Scrivenshaft's then."

After exiting the quill shop, Tahlia turned to Severus. "Well that wasn't very fun. _At all_. I thought there were _fun_ things to do here...you know...Sweet shops! And pubs! I get to choose the next stop!" She turned around and spied a large, bright looking building with glowing windows and a blue door. _The Three Broomsticks._ "There! Let's go in there!" She pulled Severus' hand and raced to the cafe. They walked in, but not very far. It's packed!

"Do you want to go somewhere else? Where there are fewer people?" Severus almost had to shout over the noise.

"I guess... even thought it's warm and cozy in here," she whined as she followed the boy back outside, into the cold air.

"Let's go have a look at the shrieking shack," he smirked. They walked around the back of The Three Broomsticks and found a path that led into the wooded area near the lake. After walking a few minutes, Tahlia saw an old house though the trees. It looked off balance and dark. They climbed over a large, collapsed tree that blocked the path and into a large, open area. The house was now in plain sight. Severus sat on a large boulder a few feet a way. Tahlia just stared. The door swung open and slammed shut repeatedly. _Is that the wind_? Curtains from the open windows swayed in the breeze. The house seemed to sigh. Her heart rate soared and she anxiously looked to Severus. "There's something in there," she whispered, remembering all the stories Remus told her about the house. She walked sideways towards Severus, not looking away from the house.

"Is _that_ the shrieking shack? Remus said it's the most haunted place in the whole of England." Severus pulled two small, glass bottles from his pocket.

"Pumpkin Juice?" Tahlia sat next to him and took a bottle.

"We aren't going in there, right?" She took a drink and looked at the boy.

"No. We'll just stay here." He looked at Tahlia then back at the ground.

"Sev...can I call you Sev?" The boy pointed his finger down his throat, gesturing nausea. "Nevermind then. I just wanted to tell you, I didn't mean what I said in the library that day. I was just upset." She set her bottle on the ground next to her feet and took Severus' and did the same. Then slowly, she snuck her arm around his. He turned to her and remained quiet. She whispered under her breath, "I think it was because you didn't tell me not to go with him, and ask me to go with you instead."

"What? Well, don't be sorry. What you said to me was completely true." He quickly turned his face to the house. "I'm not exactly _dashing_ ...I know no one peticularly wants to kiss me," he confessed. "It's my dad's fault, you know, he's hideous." Tahlia laughed and turned his face back to hers. With her hand on still on his chin, she studied him.

"I find you intriguing. And your eyes ...captivating," one of the corners of her mouth raised, in a half smile, "and I'd snog you." She snorted, stifling the laugh that was meant to conceal her embarassment at this _very_, unbeknownst to her, true statement.

"If you dressed a little better, I might consider it," he played along.

"Oh, shut up!" She leaned her head on his shoulder. Severus supressed a wince and held his breathe. Tahlia closed her eyes and sighed. After a few minutes she sat up and looked at Severus sincerly. "Would you really not kiss me? Because of something like the way I dress?" she whispered.

"What?" He jerked his head at her. She scooted towards him. She felt his body slightly twitch as their legs pressed against each other's.

"If I asked you to, would you kiss me?" She pinched the inside of her cheek between her teath and began jerking at the buttons of her jacket.

"Ok," he uttered under his breath, not quiet sure what he was agreeing to, or why he had agreed to it. She smiled shyly as a soft pink crept across her cheeks. She licked her lips and closed her eyes as she leaned into him. Severus gave her a quizzical look. She peeked her eyes open then sighed. "Well?" she half-shouted. "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm a bit out of practice is all," he curtly reasoned. She thought for a while then started. "So you have kissed a girl before?" she asked, sounding a more than a little let down.

"Er...A few. It's just that I've been too busy lately," he lied cooly.

"Oh... Well nevermind that." She wet her lips again and coyly smiled as she found Severus watching her. She ran her hand over his eyes, shutting them, then continued with the tips of her fingers down his cheek and under his jaw. "Don't look," she warned. Severus stood quiet and nodded as he swallowed the huge lump in his throat.

She leaned into him and closed her eyes. She took one last breath, then curtly and tenderly embraced his lips with hers. His were warm and soft, and his kiss, gentle. she grinned enormously and leaned away. He stood still and kept his eyes closed as a smug smile crept across his face. "Is that all then?" Tahlia clicked her tongue. He peeked throught one eye, then opened both of them. He readjusted himself and returned the usual smirk to his lips.

"Come on. I'll buy you some candy from Honeydukes. You wanted to go to the sweet shop, right?" He put out his arm and she weaved hers through it. He hesitatingly submitted and they made their way back towards the town. Turning around the front of the cafe, Tahlia noticed a boy staring at them, scrutinizing. She turned to Severus and whispered to him.

"Why is Lucius Malfoy so interested in us?" Severus nervously turned his head at him. Lucius winked at him before getting up and making off. Severus nervously cleared his throat and explained to Tahlia.

"Oh, yes. Him ...You'll never believe what he relayed to me just last night." They turned another corner and he continued. "Apparently he's 'in love' with you ...or something like that. He wasnt too happy to hear I was going with you today." She had a concered look on her face. "But don't worry, I dealt with him alright."

He held his breath, as to not laugh. Her eyes widened. "He's in love with me?" She wore a strange smile. Severus nodded, but abruptly transformed his movements, and shook his head swiftly.

"No." She laughed and pinched his arm.

"Ow. Would you be so kind as to not _attack_ me every time I make a joke? You are a lot stronger than you think." He rubbed at the sore skin under his over coat.

"Ok. I'll stop...Just as soon as you stop taking advantage of my trust in you ...You know I'm not usually one to be gullible ...I guess you just bring out the worst in me." She shifted her weight onto the ball of her foot and reached her lips to the canyon of his cheek. He gave her hand a tight squeeze before letting go and turned her shoulders towards a bright window with golden letters glazed across it. _Honeydukes._


	7. Chapter Seven: The Harvest Moon

**Summary: **The first full moon of the school year brings _good_ tidings. And by the way, you wanted to leave a review. :Jedi Mind Trick:

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Harvest Moon —among other things**

After leaving Honeydukes, Severus and Tahlia decided to return to the castle. As they were walking, Tahlia heard a voice from behind.

"Hey, Tahlia, wait!" She knew that voice. She and Severus turned around to find Sirius briskly walking towards them. Following closely behind were Remus and Peter. Severus immediately turned back around and continued up the hill.

Tahlia put her hands in her pockets and took a deep breath. Sirius walked _too close_ to her. He was less than a foot away from her. He pursed his lips and looked over her shoulder at Severus, almost at the front gate now. He turned back to Tahlia with a furrowed brow.

"Is that who you stood me up for?" he hissed.

"I didn't stand you up. I told you I was going with a friend." She looked Sirius coldly in the eyes.

"Fine." he said, clearly annoyed. Tahlia hesitated, but spoke up.

"Sirius, I should tell you now," he raised an eyebrow at her, "I can't go out with you." His eyes softened for a second then quickly hardened again.

"Why?" he asked, as if he had a huge lump in his throat.

"I just don't feel _that way_ about you." She wanted to die. If only he had asked _her_ last year instead of Kim …and before Severus. One of Sirius' eyes began to twitch a bit. Holding back a laugh, Tahlia continued, "I think you are really funny …and smart …and nice and all; it's just that you are one of Remus' best friends. And I won't lie; you've gone out with probably half the girls at Hogwarts. That can be a deal breaker." For a second, she thought he was actually going to cry, but just as she thought this, a silly grin stretched across his face. He laughed quietly to himself and nodded at Tahlia.

"I guess you're right. Remus hasn't directly talked to me in over a week." Sirius shifted in his place, hesitating. "You are really different, you know? From the other girls. It's a good thing." He smiled and leaned in, as if to kiss Tahlia on the cheek. She ducked away from him and her cheeks turned a bright pink. _How embarrassing!_

"Right." Sirius stood back and gave a knowing smile. "Sorry about that."

"I'm even sorrier. If only you had done this last year." She added thoughtfully, and then couldn't contain a chuckle. He gave her a sour face, but couldn't resist joining in.

"Have a good laugh at my expense, please," joked Sirius. Tahlia looked over his shoulder at Remus and Peter. They were engaged in their own conversation. She could tell Remus was struggling not to look at her and Sirius.

"Well, I better get going then." She smiled weakly at Sirius, who returned no more enthusiasm in his own smile.

"Yes. Sorry to keep you from Snivelly …Well, not really. At any rate, Goodbye." He turned around and walked back to his friends. Tahlia turned towards the castle to find that Severus was nowhere to be seen. She ran up the hill hoping to find him just inside the hall, but he wasn't there.

Instead, she decided to go to the library. She sat at an empty table and took out a small piece of parchment and the new quill she bought herself at Scrivenshaft's. She wrote:

_Dear Remus, _

I just wanted to tell you, before you go tomorrow night…

BE CAREFUL! Don't do anything stupid! Don't do

anything I would.

…Aren't you going to laugh? Anyway, hopefully soon,

I will be able to finish that blasted potion and you'll

never have to do something as incredibly stupid as

what you do again. And I WILL finish it, if it's the last

thing that I do.

(Too many 'do's if you ask me.)

I love you,

Just so you know.

-Tahlia

She folded the note and placed it in her pocket then took out a book to read until dinner.

Severus walked into the Slytherin common room. It was relatively empty, aside from a few first and second years, but he continued through to his dormitory anyway. He sat on his bed and took off his coat. He placed it over his bedpost but it slid off and hit the floor with a small 'thud.' There was something heavy in it. Severus picked up the jacket and checked the pockets. In the right pocket, he found a small, pink box with shimmering, red letters across it spelling, 'Sweet-Hearts.' These were the chocolates Tahlia had picked out at Honeydukes. He opened the box to find several bite-sized, heart-shaped chocolates. He put the chocolates back into his jacket. _What a girl_, he thought.

He sat quietly on the edge of the bed. _Now, what am I going to do about Malfoy? Or better yet, what is Malfoy going to do about me?_ He let out a loud sigh and laid back. As he stared at the ceiling, he remembered that, just minutes before, he and Tahlia had kissed. He weakly smiled to himself and no sooner, was drifting off to sleep.

He was woken abruptly by loud chatter from the common room. Everyone was back from Hogsmeade already, and making their way to the Great Hall for dinner. He sat up and swept the hair from his face before grabbing his jacket with Tahlia's chocolates, then making his way up to dinner.

Tahlia was already sitting at the head of the Ravenclaw table, alone again. She looked up and down the Slytherin table and at the archway several times, but couldn't find Severus. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find a disheveled looking Snape holding out a little, pink box. She beamed at him.

"My chocolates! I had forgotten about them. Thank you, Severus," she ended with a faint, flirty air. He stifled a laugh as she took the chocolates.

"Apt choice, by the way; It helped me to remember you were a girl." He gave a rare smile.

"Let's take a walk after dinner, right?"

"Why not?" He turned on his heal and walked to his usual seat at the Slytherin table, just across hers at Ravenclaw.

Tahlia was finished before Severus had even begun. She sat up and walked towards the Gryffindor Table. She walked to Remus and handed him the note she wrote earlier in the library. He gave her an annoyed look but took the letter anyway. She turned back and made her way into the hall. She took a seat on a bench beside the staircase that led down to the Slytherin dungeons. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall behind her. Then she heard a voice.

"Tahlia …_Lupin_, isn't it?" Her eyes shot open to find the source of the voice. Standing in front of her was a very tall, thin boy, with silvery blond hair and striking, bright blue eyes.

"Yes, that's right. And you're Lucius Malfoy." She stood up as he smiled devilishly at her. _Maybe he does like me_. She decided to test her notion. "And what are you," she pressed her forefinger into his hard shoulder, "doing out here? It's dinner time." She relaxed her hand, but before she could lower it, he grabbed it swiftly, and tightly. His grin hadn't faded as he let go and her hand drop down to her side. She noticed her breath had quickened as he did so.

"I could ask you the same thing. But I'd rather ask you something else." She batted her eyelashes at him and leaned against the cold, stone wall. His eyes were burning into hers but she couldn't look away. He placed one hand over her shoulder, and leaned over her.

"What is it?" she asked, almost in a whisper.

"You are such a clever …pretty girl. Why do you even bother with a boy like Snape?" _He does, doesn't he? Severus wasn't lying!_ she thought.

"I don't know what you mean." she said innocently.

"It's just that I've seen you two together several times." _He has been watching me?_

"Well, we are friends. I'd even say he's my best friend."

"So he must care a lot for you. Who wouldn't, thought?" He smirked.

"Why? Do you?"

"I'm only curious." He looked her up and down before looming more heavily over her.

"I think he does; care for me a lot." she said matter-of-factly. And curiosity is a dangerous thing, you know?" He met her eyes quickly again, and scoffed. He stood correctly and made his way around the adjacent wall. Tahlia started to walk back towards the great hall when she felt a firm hand grasp her arm, yanking her to a halt. She stood still then felt a warm, soft air on her ear. Lucius' breath.

"Your face _is_ lovely. Let us hope that nothing ever happens to it." He lingered over her shoulder as his scent crawled over her cheek and up to her nostrils. It stung her nose, but was entrancing. She turned her neck and looked up into his eyes. They were menacing but their beauty enraptured her. Then four boys exited the great hall. Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter. They all stopped in their tracks, gawking. Tahlia and Lucius' heads bolted forward, towards the door. Lucius quickly unhanded Tahlia and pushed her away, off to his side. Tahlia looked at Remus' face. He was furious. James and Sirius stepped forward, wands out.

"Is this creep bothering you Tahlia?" James asked, scowling at Lucius. She looked over at him. Lucius met her eyes with his own. The corner of his mouth twitched and Tahlia spoke up.

"No, he is not. In fact, _you_ are the ones who are bothering me!" she spoke loudly, towards Remus. Lucius raised a triumphant eyebrow then turned around and continued back down to the dungeons.

"What were you doing …with HIM?" Remus almost shouted. This was the loudest Tahlia had ever heard him speak. It still wasn't yelling, but it was definitely not pleasant.

"That's none of your business," she hissed. "It doesn't matter anyway; you can't stop me from seeing someone."

"You are _SEEING_ him!" This was definitely closer to a shout.

"Oh, SHUT UP, REMUS." He looked taken about for a moment. "You aren't MUM and you aren't DAD!"

"So you won't stay away from him unless Mum or Dad tells you to? Because I have no problem telling them that you're messing around with a future resident of AZKABAN!" Now he was shouting. Other children were beginning to file out of the great hall. Tahlia's blood was boiling. She walked up to Remus and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"I'm not welcome in your life; I'm not allowed to talk to your friends; I can't even talk to you during most of the school year, because you don't want me to 'interfere with your studies,'" she pushed him back with both hands and he staggered a few feet, "TELL ME, WHY I SHOULD LET _YOU_ INTERFERE WITH _MY_ LIFE, AND _MY_ FRIENDS, AND WHAT _I_ WANT TO DO?" She ran down the hall and out the main door. Remus looked stunned. Sirius walked up to him and patted him on the back.

"I know how you feel. I have an evil kid _brother_ you know?" Remus glared at him. Sirius put his arms up in surrender. "It was only a joke."

Tahlia stopped running around the corner of the main door. She leaned on the wall and let out an angry, low moan. _WHY CAN'T HE JUST STAY OUT OF MY LIFE, LIKE I STAY OUT OF HIS?_ She stood back up and ran towards the trees beside the lake where her and Severus sit. She slowed down as she neared her tree. She walked a little closer to the large protruding stump that she usually sat on but was suddenly tripped by a root near her foot. She fell to ground and landed on her side, hard, with a loud smack. She felt a hot stinging feeling in her cheek. She had hit her face against a large, flat rock. She pushed herself away from the ground and onto her hip. She looked around to see if anyone had witnessed her humiliating, and quite literal, fall from grace. No one was there. Her breaths became shallower and tears began to fall down her face. She pulled her sleeve over her hand and wiped over her face to dry her tears. When she brought her sleeve down, she found more than tears. She found blood. _Oh bloody hell_, she thought. She needed to go to the hospital wing. Pushing herself onto one knee, she regained her balance. She brought her other leg up, but right as she shifted her weight she felt a horrible, pulling pain shoot up her entire right leg. She threw herself back down, in a hurry to relieve the pain. More tears began to spill down her face. She took another deep breath. _I guess I'll just have to wait here for Severus. Hopefully he comes soon. This is just ridiculous._ She laid down properly and looked up at the sky. The moon was almost full. Just then, a song popped into her head. One she had heard this past summer on her mother's muggle radio. She bought the record a week later. She began to sing.

"In a little while from now

If I'm not feeling any less sour

I promised myself to treat myself

And visit a nearby tower

And climbing to the top

Will throw myself- off

In an effort to

make clear to who

What it's like when you are shattered…"

She laughed to herself and finished, "Alone again, Naturally…"

"What an appropriate song. Did you write that yourself? What happened to your face?" She looked up at Severus.

"I almost died." She sat up as he walked around the front of her, laughing in a way Tahlia had never heard before.

"Are you alright?" he said between a chuckle.

"I tripped on that root, _there_ …And hit my face on this rock, _here_." She glared at him, still laughing. "Just help me," she sighed.

"Can't you walk?"

"No. I also sprained my ankle." He stood up and walked towards her. She held her hand up and he took it, pulling her onto her good leg. He placed her hand over his neck and his other arm around her waist.

"Do you think you could walk like this?"

"I can try." She hobbled forward a few feet then, with a loud whimper pushed all of her weight onto Severus. They both fell back onto the grass. She sat up and looked over at Severus. He glared at her side-ways from the ground. Her brow wrinkled in apology. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He smiled sarcastically and got back to his feet.

"So you can't walk, even with my help. What now, _Wingardium Leviosa or Locomotor_?"

"NO! …I'm sort of…afraid of heights." She embarrassingly confessed.

"Well, I'm not going to float you through Madam Pomfrey's window. You'll only be a few feet in the air. _Merlin_," he complained.

"Yes, I'll only be a few feet off the ground, but …I'd rather crawl. Either that, or you can wait until I fall asleep to do your _Locomotor_."

"Or _Levicorpus_."

"What?"

"Nothing," he sighed. "If you really are that afraid, well, I'll just carry you." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine with me!" she said all too anxious. He rolled his eyes once more, while clicking his tongue, and kneeled down beside her. She wrapped one arms around his neck as he placed his arm around her back and the place behind her knees. "Now remember, use your legs, not your back," Tahlia reminded him matter-of-factly. Severus struggled to stand up straight, then staggered a bit, but found his balance.

"You could …lose a few …pounds…you know?" he spat out between gasps for air.

"I'm not fat! I'm just tall." He stood there a few moments to catch his breath then started up the hill. Tahlia smiled to herself and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt the warmth of her blush creep over her cheeks. They were passing the backside of Hagrid's hut Tahlia's head shot up towards Severus. A funny grin passed across her face.

"Excellent. What is it now? I can never wait long enough to humor your every whim." He stopped walking.

"Oh, shut up. Don't you realize how romantic this is?" She bit her lip to stop from smiling so extremely.

"You are bleeding, broken, and bewildered. I'm very sorry, Miss Lupin, but I don't find anything romant-" Before he could finish, she pressed her lips onto his; she could feel his curling into a smile beneath hers. She freed one hand and swept it across his cheek. She placed her fingertips under his chin, loosening his jaw and proceeded to further the kiss.

She leaned away from his face and smiled in self-satisfied sort of way. She snorted, stifling a laugh. "Severus, my blood is all on your face now!" She wiped his nose with her already blood stained sleeve. "As much as I'd like to stay here, I need to go see Madam Pomfrey. "Severus gave her a desperate look that made him appear ten years younger, but submitted. He smiled in a most un-Snape sort of way. Acting on a quite unexpected impulse, Tahlia proceeded to lick the tip of Severus sizable nose. She buried her face into his shoulder giggling. Severus wrinkled his brow in utter perplexity.

"Severus? Are you my beau now?" Tahlia _cunningly_ redirected his focus.

"No …I believe 'gigolo' is the correct word."

Tahlia woke up and looked around the room. She was still in the hospital wing. There was nobody else there but her. She looked around her. Every wall was hardly a wall, but a large window. Sunlight poured into the room from every direction. _It has to be lunch by now_, she thought. All of a sudden, all of her memories of the night before came rushing back. Tahlia beamed, and brought her hand up to her cheek. All she felt was smooth skin. It was a little tender, but there was no scratch or scab. She then sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She hesitated for a moment, but stood up. _No pain!_ She smiled, pleased with herself. She turned to the table beside her bed. There was an envelope addressed to her. She hurried over to it and ripped it open eagerly. It was from Remus.

_Dear Tahlia, _

Thank you for your concern.

You are a really great sister. I'm sorry for sometimes

forgetting that about you. Anyway, I should trust that

you know better than I what is wrong or right for yourself,

but I will say, don't let your guard down. Not just

concerning Malfoy, but concerning everyone. Your

friendship and trust is something to be earned, don't just

give it away. I know I am setting out to sound just like I

had planned not to, so I'll stop while I'm ahead.

I love you too.

And I won't do anything you would.

-Remus

She smiled and placed the letter back on the table. She sighed and returned to the bed.

Madam Pomfrey returned shortly and explained to Tahlia that she would be released in time for dinner.

Freig, the Ravenclaw house elf, brought Tahlia her clothes and robe shortly before dinner. She dressed and made her way down to the great hall. Trying her hardest not to look at the spot where Remus sat (which was currently unoccupied), she made her way to the front of the blue table. She sat between a little, lone first-year boy and two giggling, third-year girls. She served food, but didn't really have a desire to eat. Her gaze slowly lifted and floated over the Gryffindor table. Of course, Remus' seat was empty. She tried to picture him sitting there, under the full moon, just laughing, being normal.

Every month, when Remus changed, so did Tahlia. She became nervous and hostile (another reason she had trouble keeping a friend for longer than a month at a time). She thought herself into becoming sick. Her brother was just a few hundred feet away, either enduring the horrible agony of his transformation, or romping around, a hideous monster.

With her gaze still fixed on the empty seats, she began to remember.

_It was a Saturday evening, late in the summer. The summer before Tahlia was to enter her third year in muggle-school, and Remus, his fourth. She remembered she had turned 8 the last year. That must mean, Remus was only 9. _

It was just after dinner. Her mother was washing dishes and her father was reading at the table. It was time to feed Mimsy and Romulus. Mimsy was Tahlia's kitten. She had gotten it for her birthday. Romulus was Remus' dog; a two year old Great Dane. "Far too large a dog," according to her father. Tahlia and Remus were totally responsible for their pets. Tahlia remembered her far too enthusiastic father's speech about 'responabilty,' that warm, spring day.

Remus and her walked into the garage. Tahlia clenched a tiny saucer no bigger than her hand, while Remus held a large bowl, with a diameter probably the same width as his waist. They filled the containers with animal food, accordingly. Tahlia waited for Remus to fill Romulus' bowl before they made their way to the back porch together. It was dark already.

The Lupin cottage was located in a small, muggle town a 3 hour drive out of London. A lightly wooded area with a small lake surrounded it. The house was made of light brown bricks. Tahlia thought the color much-resembled Remus and her mother's hair. The color her hair had once been; a sort of sandpaper, or the darkest shade of blonde. It was two stories tall, yet wide. It was a bit shabby, but dignified. It was beautiful too. It stood in front of a green and brown backdrop. Over the back fence was the lake, obscured by a few trees and wildflowers.

_Tahlia and Remus stepped out onto the porch. Mimsy was perched on the veranda ledge. Tahlia met her there. Remus walked further out into the yard. He noticed the back gate was open. He sat the bowl down near the edge of the yard and walked to the open gate. He looked around and near the gate, but Romulus was nowhere in sight. "Romulus!" He shouted, startling Tahlia. Remus waited a few moments, then turned around to make his way back to the house. Tahlia met Remus eyes, imploring him. But just then, just as Remus took his first step back towards the house, something jumped on him. Something large. Tahlia froze in horror. It was a wolf, an enormous wolf, with silver hairs that glowed in the moonlight. Remus screamed at the top of his lungs. Tahlia tried to scream too, but she found that she couldn't speak. The monster clamped it's jaws into Remus leg, right above his left knee as he let out a horrible, shrill cry. Her mother and father barged through the back door. Her mother froze and quickly brought her hands up to her mouth, in horror. Her father shuddered and quickly ran back inside the house. Her mother slowly side-stepped towards her, not looking away from her son, being attacked, ravaged, maybe killed. Tears poured down her face as she blindly grasped for Tahlia. Tahlia's gaze broke as she looked up at her mother reaching for her. She threw the bowl she was still holding and ran under her mother's arm, down the stairs of the veranda. She isn't sure why, or when, but she decided it was up to her to save Remus. The wolf looked up at her from above Remus. She froze again, not 10 feet away from the bloody scene. The wolf stared her in the eyes, and huffed. Thinking back on it, it was as if he was amused, and the wolves' 'huff' slightly resembled a chuckle. The wolf crawled over Remus scratching across his face with his hind leg. Tahlia backed away a few steps. The wolf crouched low to the ground, stalking her. It was no more than 5 feet away from her. It relaxed and rolled its shoulders back, about to pounce. It leapt into the air at her, but seconds before it could reach her, something stopped it. Something pushed it to the ground. She heard a loud whimper and then a low, guttural growl. It was Romulus. Tahlia heard another loud bang. Her father barged back out of the door, this time, equipped with his wand. Romulus leapt back at the wolf pushing it onto the gate. She heard another loud cry from the wolf. Tahlia looked back at Remus, stirring on the ground, his eyes blood-shot. There was blood splattered across his face, as well as everywhere else on his body. He groaned and began to vomit as he sobbed, nuzzling his check into the grass beside his head. Tahlia ran to him and kneeled beside him. She was afraid to touch him. The trim of her sundress grazed the grass, catching blood. Her father ran to her and Remus. He pushed Tahlia down and pushed his own body down over them, to shield them. He pointed his wand out towards the bloodied animals. "STUPEFY!" Tahlia watched from under her father's arm. A red jet of light shot at the wolf. He didn't budge. "IMMOBULUS!" Nothing. "IMPEDIMENTA!" Nothing. "INCARCEROUS!" Nothing. Her father eyes narrowed and he strained and gripped her harder underneath him. "**EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM**!" Tahlia jaw fell open as a silver mist shot out of her father's wand, mutating into an animal as it fell to the floor. Her father quickly averted his wand and pointed it at the wolf…now biting at Romulus' limp body. The animal from her father's wand, the patronus, was another huge, white, beautiful wolf, and it was galloping towards the monster that had killed Romulus, and possibly, Remus. Tahlia's father didn't even hesitate to pull her up from the ground and shove her into her mother, who was running towards her. She was scooped up and whisked off into the house. Looking over her mother's shoulder, she saw her father gingerly enclose Remus in his arms. She looked over to where the wolves had been. She only saw Romulus's body lying lifeless on the ground. Off in the distance, beside the lake, she saw the faint glimmer of her father's wolf running after something. Her father quickly followed Tahlia and her mother into the house. He shut the door behind him and instructed her mother to lock all of the doors and windows and go to their bedroom with Tahlia. He then dissapparated with Remus in his arms. _

The next morning, her father came home alone. He told them that Remus was nearly dead by the time he arrived at St. Mungo's. And that a werewolf had bitten him. Tahlia noticed her mother's expression. All color left her face as she sat, paralyzed.

Before her father left again, he held Tahlia tightly in his arms. He sobbed quietly into her tiny shoulder. She whispered to him, "Is he going to come home?" Her father sucked in his breath and pulled Tahlia out of his arms. He held her at arms length and looked her in the eye. He almost looked angry. "Yes. He will come home." He yelled. She remembered it seemed as thought he was trying to convince himself, more than her.

In the next few weeks, several things happened. Tahlia's father buried Romulus under a patch of wild flowers in an obliging field. After, he warded the gate door in the back yard. He even enlisted my mother to call a muggle security company and have a system installed. He never stayed for dinner. He left before sunset every day to stay the night with Remus. After three weeks, there was good news. Remus had 'woken up' as her father had put it. He was talking, walking, and asking when he could go home. Then everything got blurry again. The next thing she could remember, was sitting with Remus.

"…So, it's too dangerous for me to go to school." Remus looked down at his feet and sighed.

"Well, I'm going, and I'll learn the magic to break the curse," she proudly exclaimed to Remus.

"No, Tahlia. There is no spell or potion that can fix me," he said under his breath.

"Well then I'll make one up. Papa Julian says really powerful wizards can do that." She retorted. He looked up at her as a smirk spread across his face.

"Grandpa's right, but you're are just a normal witch, and you are only eight years old." He giggled.

"Well, you are just nine years old, and besides, I haven't even gone to school yet. I meant when I grow up. So don't believe me if you want, but you are gonna be wro-"

"**TAHLIA**?" She came crashing back down to earth. Someone was calling her. She looked up behind her. _Kimberly_? "Are you ok? …I've been standing here for a good two minutes." She sounded concerned.

"Oh, no. I mean yes. I'm okay, thanks." Tahlia looked back up at Kim with a confused, weak smile.

"Well, I was wondering if I could sit down with you? I wanted to talk." Tahlia nodded and scooted over. Kim slid onto the bench beside her.

Kimberly was very tall; taller than Tahlia. She had yellow-blonde hair only down to her jaw. She had big brown eyes and pouty, salmon-colored lips that rested nicely on a smooth, milky-white complexion. She was conventionally pretty in every way possible.

They quietly sat together for a few moments before Kim began. "Tahlia, I know we haven't spoken for 6 months or so, but I really miss you. And if we leave Hogwarts next year, and never speak to each other again," she took a deep breath and continued, "I just don't want that to happen. I know we were only friends a couple years, if that, but we were good friends, I thought." Her voice drifted into a whisper.

"You haven't talked to me since last April," Tahlia thought aloud.

"I know I haven't! That's also what I'm apologizing for." She bit her lip and struggled to look into Tahlia's eyes. "That, and the whole Sirius fiasco. It was a fucking horrible thing to do." Tahlia giggled a bit, remembering Kim's tendency to overuse curse words. She always thought it was a bit silly, but she had to admit, she missed it. "I knew you liked him loads, and that if I went with him, it would hurt you. But he was fucking gorgeous and I was a silly little girl who though he was going to ask me to marry him." Tahlia chuckled at this.

"Well, yes, you should be sorry!" The girls grinned. "I was in love with him!"

"Well, I guess all I wanted to say, is that I'm sorry. Then I wanted to ask if you'd talk to this sorry sap again. I have no friends. It's really quite embarassing."

"I know what you mean …Let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to meet my friend …who is a boy." Tahlia giggled.

"Your boyfriend? Sirius? Isn't that going to …awkward?" Tahlia and Kim slowed down to a fast walk.

"No…Not Sirius. Don't mention him to Se-" she stopped herself.

"Starts with an 'S,' then?" They entered the library and briskly walked to the furthest table. They took seats opposite each other. Kim looked at Tahlia and grinned. "I haven't talked to anyone aside from the professors after we split up."

"Ah, the horrors of not having a sibling your parents can force to be friends with you. You have no sympathy from me."

"S…Sebastian…Simon…Seth…S…S…I dunno. Who is it?"

"You'll see." Tahlia looked over to the window. The moon was shinning. It was a horrible sight. She turned back to the girl. "Kim…I know it may be hard to get back into the groove of things, as far as becoming close again, but I really hope it happens. I hate the girls I bunk with and it gets really tiring pretending to hate you to everyone."

"Not that you talk to anyone, arse face," Kim sneered. "So that's all you'll get out of talking to me again?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well, that and Christmas is coming up." Tahlia looked over the girl's shoulders to find Severus staring dumbfounded at her and Kim. "There he is!" Kim's head snapped around. She turned back to Tahlia with a quizzical look on her face.

"Where? Is he behind Snape?" Tahlia clicked her tongue at Kim.

"No, stupid. He IS Snape. Severus actually." Tahlia waved him over to the table. He slowly began to walk towards the girls with a skeptical squint in his eye. Kim rolled her eyes. Then looked back towards the door.

"Now look what you've done! He's actually coming over here!" Tahlia reached her hand and slightly slapped Kim's cheek.

Severus stopped in front of the table. Tahlia scooted one seat down and pulled the boy by the arm into the chair beside her.

"Severus, this is Kim." Tahlia beamed and snuck her arm under the boy's. Severus looked side-ways at Tahlia, then nervously at the blonde girl across from them. Kim opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again, instead, brightly smiling.

"Hello." She said sweetly. She looked back to Tahlia's face to find her glowing and her cheeks burning pink. Kim chuckled and extended her hand out to the boy. "I'm Kim." The boy contorted his brow and gave a weak smile. He had expected less of the girl.

"Hello." He shook her hand. Kim smiled knowingly then started again.

"Well it's getting sort of late." She stood up and slung her bag over one shoulder. "Tahlia, when you come up, come to my dorm. Maybe we can get one of the first years or something to trade rooms." She smiled brightly and turned to walk away before quickly returning to the tableside. "Also, it was lovely to meet you, Severus." She nodded and made her way out of the library.

* * *

**A/N: Song is 'Alone Again, Naturally' by Gilbert O'Sullivan. Also, on my author's page, I posted the banner I made for this fic. Go check it out! **


	8. Chapter Eight: And then there was One

**Summary: **I don't want to ruin it for you… Sorry about the shortness! But you can bash me about that in your review!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: And then there was One**

Tahlia and Severus sat quietly as they watched Kim exit the library. "Madam Pomfrey fixed me right up," Tahlia excitedly explained to the boy, guiding his hand over her smooth, unwounded cheek. "She set right my ankle, too." Severus smiled; something he hardly seemed to do before Tahlia.

"I didn't get the chance to apologize for leaving you in Hogsmeade," the boy muttered, distracted.

"That's alright. I know you aren't particularly fond of Sirius or Potter and vice versa." Tahlia hesitated a moment, but continued. "And I've heard some stories; stories about them strong-wanding you." Severus tightly clenched his jaw. _"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" _James Potter's voice rung through his ears even now, more than a year later.

"What have you heard, exactly?" he lowly hissed to the girl.

"The point, Severus, is only that I've _heard_ things." She leaned forward on the desk to catch his averted eyes. "Whether those rumors are true or not, I don't care to know." Tahlia stood from her seat began to collect her things. "It's getting late. I should go to bed." Severus took hold of her arm hesitatingly.

"No, Please…" He looked at a loss for words. "It's only eight," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. Tahlia smiled candidly. Tilting her head in thought, she let out a defeated sigh.

"All right." Setting her bag down on the table, she took the seat opposite Severus. The boy shifted uncomfortable in his seat. As he looked up at Tahlia from beneath his curtain of raven-black hair, an odd line appeared upon his face. A dried tear glowed in the moonlight that shone into the candlelit library. Tahlia quickly averted her eyes. She felt her stomach twist. _What has happened?_ she apprehensively thought to herself. The boy opened his mouth as if to speak, but promptly closed it, only to hand his friend a small, folded bit of parchment. She took the letter from his hands and read across the front, "To: Mr. Severus Snape c/o The Leaky Cauldron."

"Please, read it to yourself," he added in a cracking voice before curtly looking away to escape her aggrieved gaze. Tahlia unfolded the paper.

_Dear Mr. Snape: _

I regret to inform you of the passing of your honored father, Tobias Sna-

Tahlia shakily tossed the letter away from her. She shut her eyes as hard as she could, thinking of what to say. Biting her lip, she dared open her eyes. In front of her sat a pale, sickly looking boy. He looked thinner: unhealthy in that instance. He broke the silence. In slow sing-song, he droned, "My family tree is losing all its leaves."

Tahlia walked into the Ravenclaw common room. Her eyes were shinny and gleamed in the orange light from the fireplace. To the left of her, Kim slouched, asleep in a royal-blue, leather chair. Tahlia walked towards the girl and shook her shoulder. Kim awoke from her repose and smiled blithely. "I got Mary Ellis to trade rooms with you," she explained as she sat forward and stretched. "I thought I'd stay up and warn you. That way you didn't wonder into someone else's bed-curtains when you got in. I moved your things already." Tahlia nodded with a weak smile.

"Let's go then. I'm getting tired."

Both girls laid in their respective beds, wide awake in the dark. Kim cleared her throat. "Are you awake?" she whispered. Tahlia considered not responding, but decided against it.

"What is it, Kim?" The room remained quiet for a few moments before Kim began.

"How is Remus?" she asked, attempting to sound indifferent. Tahlia fingered the cuff of her pajama shirt.

"He's caught cold, but all right …Why?"

"Why hasn't he ever gone with a girl?"

"_What_?"

"What did you think I was going to ask? Why haven't I ever seem him with anyone? With any …girl?"

"I guess he just hasn't found the right one." The room went still again.

"I admire him," Kim explained.

"_Admire_?" Tahlia asked distractedly.

"Well, you know. He's smart …and incredibly kind. And, you know: he's very handsome." Kim waited for Tahlia to respond. After a few minutes, she grew impatient.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? Did you here any of what I just told you? …Right. Hung up on your dark wizard? I heard he used the killing curse on his crup when he was _ten_ years old. Before he even set foot in Hogwarts."

Tahlia swung her legs over the side of her bed and reached for her wand.

"_Lumos_." Silvery light spilled over the girls faces. "Severus' father died last night." Kim turned on her side, towards Tahlia.

"_Shite_. How? Is he alright? Snape, I mean. Is _he_ alright? _Merlin_."

"Apparently he was sick for some time, only no one knew it. Then last night, he went to bed, but never woke up. Severus is fine. He's absolutely …_complacent_. His father left him everything: a house, loads of money. And his step-mother's moved away."

"_Step_-mother?"

"Yes. His actual mother died just after he was born, but I don't know much about it." The room fell quiet yet again. "_Nox_."

The girls quietly returned their heads to their pillows. "So, he's okay?" Kim asked.

"He says he's _glad_."

* * *

**"My family tree is losing all its leaves," courtesy of The Arcade Fire.**


End file.
